Season 9
Season 9 of American series Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on FOX television network. Summary This season follows the gang into adulthood as they deal with numerous issues that adults face in their personnel and professional lives such as dysfunctional families, alcohol abuse, infidelity, financial problems, statutory rape, gang violence, relationships, crime, careers, drug abuse, bulimia, and rape. The ensemble drama about young adults growing up in Beverly Hills is a blend of romantic drama and subject matter that crosses all cultural boundaries. The storyline follows the West Beverly gang as they mature as college students and beyond, facing new challenges as they continue to grow and discover more about themselves and their personal ambitions. As their worlds evolve, old friendships will be tested as new relationships develop, but no matter how complicated their worlds become, they will always share in their strengths and experiences. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh (1-3, 5) :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Tiffani Thiessen as Valerie Malone (1-7) :Vincent Young as Noah Hunter :Vanessa Marcil as Gina Kincaid (7–) :Lindsay Price as Janet Sosna :Daniel Cosgrove as Matt Durning (4–) :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio :special guest star :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay (7–) Special Guest Stars :Laura Leighton as Sophie Burns (6 episodes) :Michelle Phillips as Abby Malone (5 episodes) :Leigh Taylor-Young as Blythe Hunter (3 episodes) :Ray Wise as Daniel Hunter (2 episodes) :Duncan Sheik as Himself ("The Morning After") :Jeffrey Broadhurst as Himself ("Brandon Leaves") :Brian Setzer Orchestra as Themselves ("Marathon Man") :Wild Orchid as Themselves ("Beheading St. Valentine") :Monica as Herself ("The End Of The World As We Know It") :Collective Soul as Themselves ("That's The Guy") FAMILY :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin (3 episodes) :Donna's mother :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor (2 episodes) :Kelly's mother :Christine Belford as Samantha Sanders (2 episodes) :Steve's mother :Michael Durrell as John Martin (2 episodes) :Donna's father :Harrison Young as Ed (2 episodes) :Kelly's maternal grandfather :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver ("Dog's Best Friend") :David's father Guest starring :Cari Shayne as Lauren Durning (5 episodes) :Shawn Christian as Wayne Moses (4 episodes) :Bruce Thomas as Carl Schmidt (3 episodes) :Christopher Daniel Barnes as Lenny (3 episodes) :Christina Fredlund as Claudia (3 episodes) :Cliff Dorfman as Joe Patch (3 episodes) :Karen Austin as Bobbi Kincaid (2 episodes) :J. Robin Miller as Leah (2 episodes) :Christa Sauls as Denise O'Lare (2 episodes) :Tricia O'Neil as Mrs. O'Lare (2 episodes) :Al Rodrigo as Detective Caliendo (2 episodes) :Mariam Parris as Sonia (2 episodes) :Lauren Hodges as Lucy (2 episodes) :Gabriel Dell as Student #1 (2 episodes) :Jayme Gallante as Zimmer (2 episodes) :Ryan Odum as Student #2 (2 episodes) :Dex Sanders as Kyle Scott ("The Morning After") :Pat Crowley as Audrey Cutler ("Budget Cuts") :Jordana Spiro as Carrie Knox ("Dealer's Choice") :Brendan Ford as Paul Jankowski ("Dealer's Choice") :Michael Kagan as Lou Jessup ("Dealer's Choice") :Marcia Mitzman Gaven as Judge ("Don't Ask, Don't Tell") :Alex Mendoza as Eric ("Brandon Leaves") :Carlos Ponce as Tom Savin ("Confession") :Judson Mills as Security Guard ("Confession") :Kymberly S. Newberry as Ellen Clayton ("Confession") :Victor Brandt as Artie ("You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello") :Clayton Landey as Chris Getz ("You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello") :Jennifer O'Dell as Nancy Ann ("You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello") :Annie O'Donnell as Terri Olson ("You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello") :Denise Dowse as Yvonne Teasley ("I'm Back Because") :Vaughn Armstrong as Mr. O'Lare ("I'm Back Because") :Darby Hinton as Doctor ("The Following Options") :Jason Allen as Damon ("The Following Options") :Reggie Lee as Richard ("The Following Options") :Ryan Brown as Morton Muntz ("Marathon Man") :Kayren Butler as Gertrude ("How To Be The Jerk Women Love") :Cristine Rose as Judge Mary Addison ("Trials and Tribulations") :Jerry Kernion as The Workman ("Trials and Tribulations") :Jarrad Paul as Brian ("Trials and Tribulations") :Rosa Blasi as Clara Covington ("Withdrawal") :Dawn Stern as Nancy Walters ("Withdrawal") :David Gautreaux as Dr. Kramer ("Withdrawal") :Michael Luckerman as Ben ("Withdrawal") :Nancy O'Dell as Nancy O'Dell ("Withdrawal") :Christopher Murray as Dylan's Community Service Boss ("I'm Married") :Julio Dolce Vita as Ramon ("I'm Married") :Monica Allison as Linda Phillips ("I'm Married") :Sal Viscuso as Hal Zaret ("I'm Married") :Bernie Kopell as Dr. Beldon ("Beheading St. Valentine") :John Simon Jones as Billy ("Beheading St. Valentine") :Julie St. Claire as Sharon ("Beheading St. Valentine") :Julie Caitlin-Brown as Dr. Michaels ("Survival Skills") :Natanya Ross as Marianne Plague ("Survival Skills") :Brian Vaughan as Stewart Tyler ("Survival Skills") :James Shigeta as Ben Sosna ("Slipping Away") :Leslie Ishii as Michelle Sosna ("Slipping Away") :David Wells as Pharmacist ("Slipping Away") :Michael Hagerty as Tim Farrell ("Bobbi Dearest") :Kevin Rahm as Jay Snelling ("Bobbi Dearest") :Kathleen Lloyd as Miriam Grogg ("Bobbi Dearest") :Kyle Richards as Anna ("Bobbi Dearest") :Josie DiVincenzo as Pia Swanson ("The Leprechaun") :Mick Murray as Todd ("The Leprechaun") :Elaine Princi as Jeannine Stein ("The Leprechaun") :Danny Woodburn as Lou ("The Leprechaun") :Leigh J. McCloskey as Mr. Bigelow ("Fortune Cookie") :Ashley Laurence as Ashley Reese ("Fortune Cookie") :Shadoe Stevens as Sonny Sharp ("I Wanna Reach Out And Grab Ya") :Joel Brooks as Dr. Van Fertle ("I Wanna Reach Out And Grab Ya") :Jennifer O'Dell as Katie ("Local Hero") :Shiri Appleby as Rene ("Local Hero") :Jennifer O'Dell as Katie ("The End Of The World As We Know It") :Mercedes Kastner as Erin Silver ("The End Of The World As We Know It") :Eric Pierpoint as Adam ("Dog's Best Friend") Photos :Season 9/Gallery Episodes Category:Seasons